


Still with hearts beating

by gracious_ghost



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill per gli eventi del gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>Potrebbe contenere: Missing moments&Future!Fic/ WhatIf&Canon!verse&AU varie ed eventuali / Angst&Fluff&UST.<br/>Un'unica costante: i cuori di Kieren e Simon battono ancora - anche se non esattamente come loro se lo ricordavano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feel again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di DonnieTZ: Il modo in cui Simon gli sussurra di amarlo può far tornare i brividi a Kieren... anche se non dovrebbe sentire nulla!

«Come prego?»  
Kieren accenna un colpo di tosse, palesemente non necessario, per mascherare il tono incerto della sua voce. Simon gli sorride accondiscendente, posandogli un palmo sulla guancia di mamo e levigandone le vene rigonfie con i polpastrelli. «Hai sentito benissimo», gli risponde, facendo scorrere le dita dal tocco sapiente sulle guance tumefatte, fino a incontrare la bocca violacea, piegata in un modo assurdamente attraente a formare una o di stupore.  
«Ti spiacerebbe ripeterlo lo stesso?»  
E Simon vorrebbe quasi ridere dell’intonazione puerile di quella richiesta, vorrebbe ridere del modo in cui ha arcuato le sopracciglia, o dello sguardo vitreo e confuso che gli ha lanciato. Ma qualcosa, nelle sue labbra che tremano l’una sull’altra, e qualcos’altro, nella punta della lingua che guizza irrequieta a schiuderle, lo rende incredibilmente serio.  
«Ti amo», gli sussurra ancora, e questa volta è già sulle sue labbra, ad assaggiare il sapore del carboncino che ne scura gli angoli e della pittura che gli cola sul mento, ultimi residui della sessione di pittura da poco conclusa.  
«Aspetta, aspetta», gli fa eco Kieren, sciogliendo il bacio – non senza una certa riluttanza – e allontanando il volto di Simon dal suo.  
«Che c’è?», gli chiede brusco Simon e questa volta è lui a essere stupito dalle parole dell’altro; non era mai accaduto prima che Kieren lo rifiutasse e, sebbene la loro storia fosse una collezione apparentemente infinita di “prime volte”, quello era un episodio di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
«Voglio controllare una cosa». Kieren si solleva le manica destra del maglione fino all’avambraccio, esaminando soddisfatto quel groviglio pallido di vene e arterie. «Vedi? Mi fai venire la pelle d’oca».  
«Mi spiace deluderti, ma la tua pelle è esattamente come prima», borbotta Simon che, per quanto si sforzi, non scorge il più piccolo segno di cambiamento sull’epidermide di Kieren.  
«Oh, affatto. _Senti_ ». Kieren gli prende la mano e la guida sul suo braccio; Simon passa solo velocemente l’indice sulle cicatrici del polso, aggrottando appena un sopracciglio, per poi accarezzargli la pelle bluastra del dorso, facendo scorrere le dita fino alla giuntura del gomito. «Ancora non capisco», mormora scettico, sollevando gli occhi a incrociare quelli di Kieren, desideroso di ottenere una spiegazione.  
E questa volta è Kieren ad annegare nello sguardo interdetto dell’altro, è Kieren a fermarsi a contemplare la bocca del compagno, è Kieren a voler sorridere dell’ingenuità del suo fidanzato non-morto.  
«Forse non puoi vederlo, ma io sento ancora tutto. Forse la mia pelle è costretta per sempre all’immobilità delle cellule, ma io sento ancora i peli rizzarsi, il petto sollevarsi dalla necessità di prendere respiri più ampi, e _beh_ …»  
Simon non ha bisogno di sentire altro; gli sfila il maglione da sopra la testa e riprende a baciarlo, determinato a voler esplorare ogni singolo aspetto di quella particolare sensibilità.


	2. Be true to who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Little Redbird: I love you for who you are, not for how you look like

Kieren si fa scappare un risolino a fior di labbra, nel guardare Simon alle prese con la spugnetta intrisa di fondotinta, mentre tenta di ricoprire alla bell’e meglio le vene esposte e il pallore livido del viso; il risultato, però, è molto lontano dall’incarnato perfetto che Kieren è capace di riprodurre sul proprio volto. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che le sue abilità di pittore gli sarebbero tornate utili anche nell’applicazione del trucco.   
«Sì, davvero molto divertente», borbotta Simon, osservando disperato le macchie di colore disomogeneo che gli chiazzano fronte e mento.  
«Lascia che ti aiuti», si propone allora Kieren, facendo un passo avanti e prendendo fondotinta e applicatore dalle mani inesperte di Simon. Questi chiude le palpebre, offrendo paziente il volto imperfetto alle mani dell’abile artista; ma la consistenza spumosa del correttore non imbratta le sue guance, piuttosto, qualcosa di più liquido giunge inaspettato a bagnargli la pelle. Simon riapre gli occhi, guardando perplesso il detergente che Kieren gli sta spalmando sul volto, con la delicatezza che solo lui sa prodigare.  
«Che stai facendo?», gli chiede Simon, arcuando un sopracciglio.  
«Mi piaci per quello che sei, non per quello che sembri. E sono sicuro che i miei genitori saranno d’accordo», risponde con naturalezza Kieren, ultimando il suo lavoro.  
Le pupille frastagliate dell’uno incontrano quelle dell’altro e le bocche biancastre s’illuminano dello stesso sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si basa su una What If leggerissima, ovvero: Kieren chiede a Simon di truccarsi in vista del primo incontro con i suoi genitori, ma poi cambia idea e opta per un look “all naturale” (Amy, we miss you).


	3. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di LittleRedBird: Simon conosce tutte le cose che a Kieren non piacciono di se stesso, e quando Kieren scopre che anche Simon ha qualcosa di se stesso che non gli piace, non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie.

I pomeriggi che passavano a letto erano diventati sacri quanto un rituale, per Simon e Kieren. Rimanevano a gambe incrociate, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro sul piumone, a raccontarsi piccoli frammenti di quello che erano, da vivi. A Simon piaceva ascoltare il suono della voce di Kieren, il modo che aveva di dare enfasi e importanza a ogni parola, i sospiri che si lasciava scappare ogni tanto perché della sua vecchia umanità non sapeva fare a meno, le pause che gli si incespicavano tra le labbra, quando ricordare diventava doloroso. Simon preferiva rimanere in silenzio, adorare la sua divinità e confortarla tra le proprie braccia salde, perché anche gli dèi conoscono le lacrime. Ogni giorno, a Kieren veniva in mente un nuovo dettaglio, un nuovo particolare per cui detestarsi, un nuovo peccato da espiare sulla bocca di Simon. Quest’ultimo aveva imparato a conoscere tutte le cose che a Kieren non piacevano di se stesso – le braccia troppo lunghe, i capelli sempre in disordine, gli occhi che dipingeva sempre asimmetrici – e le aveva rovesciate, trovando un diamante in ogni difetto – le braccia eleganti, i capelli arruffati che permettevano alle sue dite d’incastrarvisi dentro, gli occhi più profondi che avesse mai visto in un ritratto.  
Kieren si lasciava cullare dalla voce roca e dagli occhi sicuri di Simon, che smantellavano senza sforzi ogni sua barriera, e ne invidiava la fierezza, quell’incrollabile capacità di amarsi e accettarsi senza riserbo.  
Per questo, quando scoprì l’unica cosa che Simon non sopportava di se stesso, rimase interdetto, quasi gli avessero strappato anche quell’unica certezza.  
«Non capisco, davvero…», farfugliò, fissando il compagno con aria perplessa.  
«Lo detesto. Non c’è niente da capire», rispose sbrigativo Simon, improvvisamente irrequieto, mentre si strofinava con i palmi della mano le ginocchia.  
«Tu non detesti nulla senza motivo», l’aveva denudato Kieren, costringendolo, una volta di più, a confrontarsi con la parte più recondita di se stesso.  
Simon aveva sorriso; quel ragazzino sapeva mettere da parte le sue fragilità solo quando lo incalzava a sfidare le proprie.  
«Simon è il nome di uno degli apostoli», aveva confessato alla fine, sputando fuori il proprio nome quasi fosse una maledizione. «E io sono stanco di essere il discepolo di qualcuno».  
Kieren non rispose subito; prima gli si fece più vicino, di modo che i loro occhi quasi s’incrociavano, pur di specchiarsi in quelli dell’altro.  
«Lascia che sia io a venerarti, allora», gli sussurrò sul collo, mentre la lingua vergava ogni lettera che componeva quel nome sacro e maledetto, con tanta devozione che Simon trovò impossibile odiarlo ancora.


	4. O2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di DonnieTZ: Che cosa stupida, accarezzarsi, quando non possono sentirsi, ma solo guardarsi. +   
> Prompt di Little RedBird: I don’t wanna sit still, look pretty.

«Andiamo, Simon, sta’ fermo».  
«Non voglio stare fermo, non voglio che mi metti quella poltiglia sul viso».  
Kieren sospira, vorrebbe lasciar perdere tutto, il trucco, i suoi genitori, quella farsa a cui costringe se stesso e gli altri; allora si siede sul letto, le mani ancora sporche di fondotinta sui jeans sbiaditi.  
«Scusa, Kieren, è che non ci riesco», mormora Simon, il senso di colpa a gravargli sul cuore morto.  
«Non importa, non importa», sussurra di rimando Kieren, e gli sorride; è un sorriso un po’ spento, di quelli che si fanno per far felici gli altri, ma non se stessi.  
Simon non ricambia il sorriso – non sa mentire neanche sui sorrisi, lui –, ma lo sguardo sì; solleva una mano, all’altezza del viso di Kieren, ma non lo tocca. Gli accarezza l’aria vicino alle guance, senza sfiorarle; le molecole di ossigeno sono plasmate dalle dita di Simon, e a Kieren pare quasi di poterle sentire sulla pelle, solo così, a metà tra quegli occhi che non conoscono menzogne e quelle labbra che si piegano solo sotto i suoi baci.


End file.
